He Was Laughing
by Tertiary Genesis
Summary: He was laughing that morning. God, I loved his laugh. ....... oneshot .. Tryan sorta .. related to Lockdown sorta


A/N: This was going to be a dream at the beginning of chapter 10 of Lockdown… I dunno if I wanted to fit it in… The story was just so full of angst and I was just feeling really angsty so I decided to vent in fanfic… btw… I am still working on completing that.

Actually, this was my response to my last English Exam. We had about 30 minutes to write a piece of creative writing that makes reference to LAUGHTER somewhere. 30 minutes to work out what to write, then hand-write it… that is why it is short. I decided to publish it because I have never done a one-shot. I'm not really good at them because I get way to in-depth. I also wanted my profile to have more than one story… haha…

It's not really a Tryan coz I don't mention any names (I didn't want my school to know I write FanFic) but I had Troy and Ryan in mind so yeah. Then again, it could be anyone.

* * *

He Was Laughing

He was laughing that morning.

God, I loved his laugh.

It was such a beautiful laugh. It was so pleasing to the eye. His laugh is just so aesthetic. You could just watch it forever.

It always starts with a smile.

That horizontal line below his cute nose, on his gorgeous face, would lengthen. The ends of this line, would curve up just a bit, and his lips would slightly part. He doesn't open his mouth to wide. It's just a smile.

He shows just enough perfectly white teeth to acknowledge that something was supposed to be funny. It was his polite way of saying, "Yes, that is amusing" without having to use any words.

He was always being polite.

The smile never looked like it was forced. He would always smile with sincerity and integrity. It suited his face, and the grin would always light up the room, even when it's dark.

It usually took him a few seconds to register that what was supposed to be funny, was actually funny. He was not slow or anything; he was just always automatically smiling as a reflex then went to consider what he was smiling about.

You could always tell when the grin was going to turn into a laugh.

He does a short, sharp exhale through the nose, as his shoulders would drop slightly. This was just the first part. His shoulders would raise again as he takes a deep breath, preparing for his chuckle. His mouth is wider now, his lips further apart due to that exhale. His tongue is no longer hidden from sight by his teeth, but it remains behind the white fortress walls. The tips of his lips curl up as the rest of his face follows suit and assumes the laughter formation. His eyes did not turn into slits like other people's do. His laugh had poise and grace.

His laughter always gave me tunnel vision. The world would slow down, and everything would just fall away. All I could see were his lips. I never really saw his eyes, when his laughter would start. My entire focus was on the bottom half of his face.

The sound he made was not somehow melodic or harmonious. He wasn't a musical instrument or a robot. Perfection in regularity is imperfect. His laughter was erratic but passionate. It was never loud, but could fill the room, carrying across to all in the vicinity. It was a perfect chaos of noise.

His laugh was like a majestic storm. It was violently beautiful and threatened to engulf me merely with its sheer intensity. Wave after wave of the beautiful chortle would hit me and just smash against the cliff face.

He turned to me. He looked at me. Oh my God, he looked at me! He never stopped laughing. His eyes were clearly on me and not just in my direction.

He was acknowledging my presence, like he was including me in whatever was making him laugh. I never heard the joke, but he was inviting me into his exclusive circle of joy.

I smiled back. I accepted his invitation, and as his gaze locked with mine, the world stood still. Everything stopped, even the sounds. It was like the world had gone silent as I was caught in this moment. It was quiet. It was just the calm before the storm.

His laughter increased with ferocity as the perfect storm raged into a deadly monster.

He raised a finger towards me. He was pointing at me, as he threw his head back, unable to contain the hysterics he was undergoing. His chuckle had grown so loud that he was belting out each syllable of his laugh which became contagious. Everyone in the room had caught the epidemic, and they were all laughing as they turned their attention to the butt of the joke.

They were all laughing at me. _He_ was laughing at me.

He was laughing that morning.

God, I hate his laugh.

* * *

A/N: ok… so I was extremely ambiguous on the POV since I did not mention names… You could have it as Troy being laughed at so Ryan isn't always victimized like he is in every other Tryan, or you could go traditional and have Troy laughing… I never really picked a side and don't really want to… This isn't much of a fanfic coz it has no canon… but I had Troy and Ryan in mind so… ye… 

I've just realized I barely do any external dialogue at all. It's always internal. I think I go way too in depth with things. So much for being a manly, unemotional guy.

You can review if you want…


End file.
